1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marine engine maintenance, and more particularly to an outboard engine flushing system for performing a cooling system flush on an outboard boat engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nearly all outboard boat motors are cooled during operation by drawing water from the body of water in which the boat is operating, pumping that water through the coolant passages of the engine, and expelling the water back into the body of water in which the boat is operating. This is an efficient way to cool an outboard (or other) boat engine, and requires little additional maintenance and care if the water is reasonably pure and clean.
However, it is very rare that the boater encounters a body of water of such purity, in practice. All natural bodies of water have at least some impurities (minerals, etc.) dissolved and/or suspended in the water. This is particularly true of seawater, and of course certain salt lakes in the western U.S. Salt water certainly works quite well as a cooling medium for boat engines. The problem is that the minerals, and particularly salt, dissolved in the water will leave trace residues within the cooling passages of the engine after operation. Salt, in combination with the water remaining in the engine passages after operation, is highly corrosive to most metals used in the engine blocks, heads, and other components of outboard boat engines. Leaving a boat engine after salt-water operation without flushing out the cooling system with fresh water, will likely result in amazingly rapid deterioration of the engine.
As a result, the vast majority of outboard boat engines are equipped at the time of manufacture with a system for flushing out the coolant passages after operation. This is particularly true of larger engines. These systems conventionally comprise a water inlet fitting protruding or at least accessible from the bottom of the engine cowl and a relatively small diameter flexible water return line also extending from beneath the bottom of the cowl. The two are normally connected during operation of the engine by mating quick disconnect fittings, to keep the cooling system closed except for intake and exhaust of ambient water for cooling. Flushing the cooling system of the engine after operation is accomplished by disconnecting the flexible water return line from the inlet fitting by means of the quick disconnect, and connecting a properly configured fresh water hose to the inlet fitting and turning on the water.
The problem with this system is that the return line and inlet fitting are located somewhere beneath the engine cowl or shroud, and the engine and its cowl are cantilevered from the engine mount to hang over the water, aft of the transom of the boat. This requires the boater to lean well over the transom, out over the water, to access and manipulate the inlet fitting, water return line, and water supply hose when the boat is in the water. One can readily appreciate the hazard involved in such an operation. The alternative is to haul the boat out of the water and stand beneath the engine to access the inlet fitting, return line, and supply hose. This is not a viable alternative for larger boats that are docked in the water during the entire boating season.
Thus, an outboard engine flushing system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.